YTV Family
YTV Family is a Canadian English-language Category B specialty channel that is owned by Corus Entertainment. Programs aired on the channel consist of programming aired on YTV and programs aired on the U.S. cable network Nickelodeon Family. History The channel launched on July 18th, 2016, offering little first-run programming at the time and was focused on airing content from Corus Entertainment's various output deals. In October 2016, the channel struck a deal with Nickelodeon Family International for its original series to be broadcast internationally. As of November 2017, only Chloe, WarioWare Popples, and Recess: Canada have yet to air on Nickelodeon Family International. In November 2017, YTV Family announced a deal with Much, Bell Media, and Viacom for YTV Family to broadcast reruns of Comedy Central's South Park during AuraNightfall. The deal went into effect in mid-November 2017. This deal was extended to allow Jeff & Some Aliens to be streamed on the "AuraNightfall" section of YTV Family's mobile app in January 2018. On April 1st, 2018, as part of an April Fools' Day joke, all regular programming was aired dubbed in Japanese with English subtitles, with all CanCon aired that day dubbed in Japanese by seiyuus Ayaka Saitou, Kappei Yamaguchi, and Kanae Itō. TBA. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by YTV Family YTV Family currently airs programming from Nickelodeon Family and its sister networks Nicktoons Family and Cartoon Network XD. Most of the channel's CanCon was formerly derived from sister networks Teletoon and YTV; the channel has since begun to rely on its original series and co-productions for Canadian content. The channel also airs anime (usually sourced from TV Tokyo in Japan and SurgeAnime TOO or Nicktoons Family in the United States), such as Jewelpet, Beyblade: Burst, Pokémon, and Pretty Cure: Max Heart, in addition to Toonami, a Saturday-night/Sunday-night block of anime series. Some programming no longer offered on YTV Family's linear network, including Kuroeusagi, The Problem Solverz, Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School, Danganronpa: The Animation, One-Punch Man, Deadman Wonderland, and Kill la Kill, can be seen on YTV Family's VOD service and its mobile app. Programming blocks Note: None of the blocks save Countdown to Spring have their own screen bugs, and instead use YTV Family's regular screen bug. *''YTV@Nite Family'' (2016): Modeled after Nick@Nite Family on Nickelodeon Family, the block aired various mature anime programs. On Christmas Day 2016, the block was replaced with Disney XD on YTV Family. *''Disney XD on YTV Family'' (2016 - 2017): An overnight block of various programs from the American Disney XD network, including programs that have been taken off Disney XD's schedule. The block replaced YTV@Nite Family in December 2016. *''Toonami'' (2017 - present): Named after the American television block of the same name, Toonami broadcasts various action programs, mainly anime series. The block only airs on weekends. *''Cartoon Network XD on YTV Family'' (2017): An overnight block featuring original series from Cartoon Network XD, mixed in with shows from Disney XD. A separate unnamed block airing reruns of Shuriken and Pleats and Chloe also exists. *''Spot the Jewelpet: The July Event'' (July 5th-6th, 2017): A 12-hour marathon of Kill la Kill with Jewelpets hidden within episodes a la Spot the Doof, starting at 8PM EST and ending 8AM EST. The OVA of Kill la Kill is not shown during the marathon. Content warnings are shown before and during the block, and episodes before and after the watershed are edited for content. Originally known only as Spot the Jewelpet, it was renamed Spot the Jewelpet: The July Event following the announcement of Spot the Jewelpet: The February Event. *''YTV Family Premiere Week'' (August 1st-4th, 2017): A block hosted by Edd leading up to the premiere of YTV Family Fridays. *''YTV Family Fridays'' (August 4th, 2017 - present): A five-hour (formerly three-hour) block featuring series from Cartoon Network, mainly Cartoon Cartoons. The block is hosted by various characters, mainly from Cartoon Cartoons. *''Twister'' (2017): A block where reruns of shows otherwise no longer on Canadian television air at random. The block only airs on Sunday mornings / afternoons. Some shows on the block were also seen on Nickelodeon Family. The block was cancelled in September 2017 due to low ratings. *''Disney on YTV Family'' (2017): An hour-long block showcasing reruns of Lloyd in Space and The Emperor's New School. The block aired on Thursday nights. *''AuraNightfall Canada'' (2017 - present): The Canadian localization of AuraNightfall. Originally broadcasting Mondays through Fridays, it now broadcasts from Mondays through Thursdays. Since November 13th, 2017, the block now broadcasts from 11PM - 2AM. *''YTV Family Friday Nights'' (2017 - present): A two-hour Friday-night block airing after YTV Family Fridays. *''Morning Action'' (2017 - present): A syndicated block programmed by Typewriter Japan. The block was originally aired on Nicktoons Family from the block's launch until October 28th, 2017. *''Get Set for YTV Family'' (2017 - present): A two-hour block running from 6AM to 8AM showcasing preschool series from Canada and Japan. *''Spot the Jewelpet: The February Event'' (February 3rd/4th, 2018): A weekend night-long marathon of Guilty Crown with Jewelpets hidden within episodes a la Spot the Doof. The marathon will be split into two parts and is set to last for the entirety of the weekend Toonami broadcast. Episodes 21 and 22 will not be broadcast during either part of the marathon, and will be aired over two weeks after the marathon. **''Countdown to Spot the Jewelpet'' (February 1st, 2018): A 3-hour marathon of South Park with Jewelpets hidden within episodes during AuraNightfall to promote Spot the Jewelpet. *''Countdown to Spring'' (March 25th - 31st, 2018): A week-long event counting down to Easter 2018, hosted by Luna. *''April Fools on YTV Family'' (April 1st, 2018): The unofficial name for YTV Family's April Fools' 2018 prank. *''YTV Family's Monday Extravaganza'' (May 28th, 2018): A Memorial Day-esque marathon including the Canadian television premiere of The Greatest Showman and Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror. Mobile app On June 27th, 2017, Corus Entertainment launched an app for streaming YTV Family original series and acquired programming such as Lloyd in Space, One Piece, Transformers: Animated, and Chloe. A separate mobile app for Toonami Canada was launched on the same day. On January 12th, 2018, a section for the app, which streams shows from AuraNightfall, was launched. As of January 2018, series featured within the app include Wayside, Transformers: Animated, My Life Me, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Chloe, Ben 10, Happy Happy Clover, and Jewelpet. YTV Family Roasts Main article: Roast King On February 16th, 2018, YTV Family announced its first roast, based on Comedy Central Roast, to be hosted by Richard Ian Cox. The roast was of British chef and personality Gordon Ramsay. After 8 roasts aired over two weeks, YTV Family quietly announced that future roasts were cancelled. YTV Family Roast has since been made available outside of Canada on the Nickelodeon Family YouTube channel. Despite YTV Family Roast getting cancelled, on May 27th, 2018, YTV Family announced that it had picked up 10 episodes of Roast King, which uses the same format as YTV Family Roast. Controversy ITV criticized YTV Family for attempting to make fun of Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares and its US version on their first YTV Family Roast special and announced that a lawsuit would be filed against Corus Entertainment should said jokes air on Canadian television; in light of this, YTV Family announced that they have expressly forbidden jokes related to any show Ramsay has appeared in from appearing in YTV Family Roast. Schedule Main article: YTV Family/Schedule Suggestions Main article: YTV Family/Suggestions YTV Alternative Productions Main article: YTV Alternative Productions Gallery Screen bugs YTV Family KND.png|July 2016 airing of Codename: Kids Next Door YTV Family Ned's Newt.png|during Ned's Newt YTV Family Powerpuff Girls Z.png|July 2016 airing of Powerpuff Girls Z YTV Family Wayside.png|during Wayside YTVFamilyHDKillLaKill.png|HD feed during Kill la Kill YTVFamilyHDDeadmanWonderland.png|HD feed during Deadman Wonderland YTV_Family_My_Life_Me.png|during My Life Me Promos YTV Family Star vs. the Forces of Evil promo.jpg|Promo for Star vs. the Forces of Evil Logos YTV_Family_logo.png|Former YTV Family logo from July 18th, 2016 to November 1st, 2017; used for its VOD service until February 27th, 2018. YTV_Family_pink_variant_fixed.png|Former YTV Family logo variation during the Spot the Jewelpet marathon, as well as airings of Jewelpet (excluding Academy), Braceface, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, and My Life Me; later used as part of the YTV Family Anniversary screen bug during June-July 2018 YTV Family logo Halloween variant.png|YTV Family logo variant during October 2017.